Under Attack
by Ava the Book Worm
Summary: SongFic. BellaxJacobxEdward. The treaty between werewolves and vampires is getting out of hand. Bella will have to choose soon. But, who will she leave behind? Song: Under Attack from the musical Mamma Mia.


Under Attack

**Stephenie owns all. Song is from the Mamma Mia musical. **

_Don't know how to take it  
Don't know where to go  
My resistance running low  
And every day the hold is getting tighter  
And it troubles me so_

"Bella," Edward gently said to me. It was a gray Saturday morning, and Edward was keeping me company in my lonely house. Though his tone worried me. "You really shouldn't see that werewolf again."

I relaxed. We had been over this so many times. "Edward, it's not my problem if you and him have some treaty. He's my friend and I--"

"It can't be Bella. You can't be a part of both worlds. The time is coming, you'll have to make a decision."

His last words worried me. He said he was leaving to go hunting, and with a kiss, he was gone. I sat on my bed, staring at a hole in the wall.

When the time came, who would I chose. My answer wasn't as simple anymore. Edward was the love of my life, but Jacob was someone I could always talk to if Edward wasn't around. I couldn't just leave either of them.

I couldn't talk to either of them about it either, because they would make points to drag me over to their side. I was alone in this decision.

_I'm nobody's fool and  
Yet it's clear to me  
I don't have a strategy  
It's just like taking candy from a baby  
And I think I must be_

It wasn't fair. They couldn't just leave me like this. I couldn't do this on my own. They were both major parts in my life.

_Under attack  
I'm being taken  
About to crack  
Defenses breaking  
Won't somebody please have a heart?  
Come and rescue me now  
'Cause I'm falling apart_

I heard a soft knock at my window. It was Jacob.

"Hey, Bella," He slid into my room. It seemed the window was the new door.

"Hey, Jake," My smile couldn't hide my sad expression.

"He was here," Jake stood and sniffed the air.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Why are you so upset?" He sat next to me. His eyes suddenly sparked with anger. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," I said quietly. "It's this whole 'treaty' thing. He says it's time for me to pick. But, I can't."

"He's right, the bloodsucker." Jacob stared off out the window.

Under attack  
I'm taking cover  
They're on my track, one friend** (I changed the words here)**,  
one lover  
Thinking nothing can stop them now  
Should I want to  
I'm not sure I would know how

"Why can't you just settle your differences," I glared at the floor. "I'll settle them for you." I rose, but Jacob's warm hands slid around my arm and pulled me into a hug.

He laughed a little. "You wouldn't even know where to begin. You can't just erase years and years of unsettled differences."

"I can try," It came out muffled from his shirt. He gently lifted me away from him and stared into my eyes.

"That's what I love about you," He smiled. "You're stubbornly determined." I blushed and that only made his smile grow.

_This is getting crazy  
I should tell them so  
Really let my anguish show  
I feel like I was trapped within a  
nightmare  
I've got nowhere to go._

My dream slowly crept back to me. I was in a courtroom, and I only had five minutes to decide between Edward and Jacob. Only it wasn't just me leaving them, it was life and death. I had to chose who lived and who died. I woke up in a sweat. Edward tried to calm me, but the dream had seemed all too real.

I thought about telling Jacob, but the situation would only worsen. I didn't want his pity. I wanted everything to be okay. I wanted to be able to love Edward and still share a friendship with Jacob.

_Yes, it's what I wanted _**(Doesn't fit really...)**_  
But I'm scared as hell  
Staring down the deepest well  
I hardly dare to think of what would happen  
Where I'd be if I fell_

Jacob pressed his forehead against mine. I breathed him in, he did the same with me. We laughed. I wanted to share moments like this forever...but time was moving fast...I had to make every moment count...for I didn't know if I woke up tomorrow and wasn't able to see one of them again.

**End.**

**A/N: **What did you think?

Rest of the Song:  
Under attack  
I'm being taken  
About to crack  
Defenses breaking  
Won't somebody please have a heart?  
Come and rescue me now  
'Cause I'm falling apart

Under attack  
I'm taking cover  
They're on my track, three dads,  
one lover  
Thinking nothing can stop them now  
Should I want to  
I'm not sure I would know how

You know that I'm nobody's fool

Under attack  
I'm being taken  
About to crack  
Defenses breaking  
Won't somebody please have a heart?  
Come and rescue me now  
'Cause I'm falling apart

Under attack  
I'm taking cover  
They're on my track, three dads,  
one lover

Thinking nothing can stop them now  
Should I want to  
I'm not sure I would know how


End file.
